journals_of_thomas_bookfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcanum
The Arcanum is more than just a scholarly society: it draws upon the work of historians, philosophers, genealogists, psychologists and parapsychologists, private investigators and a variety of other professionals without regard for academic credentials, how much one has published, or how many languages one can read. There is more to life than an Ivory Tower. The Arcanum's goal is both academic and religious; it exists in the middle-ground between mystic quest and scholarly activity. Its members (over 500) come from all walks of life and are united in one common purpose: the search for enlightenment. We live in a sanitized world, where the true meaning, the richness of life is stripped away by the antiseptic nature of society. The Arcanum looks back to a time when the cosmos held more significance; everything had a purpose, nothing was coincidental, and the world was a representation of the divine. Goals # The Arcanum is an organization dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge for its own sake. We, the members of the Arcanum, seek our own enlightenment and the enlightenment of our Brothers and Sisters, and ultimately wish to aid in the enlightenment of all humanity. # The Arcanum posits that there exists another world, one in which the supernatural and mythological teachings of the Ancients bear truth. We believe that this world conjoins with our own, and that it is our duty to understand its secrets. We shall seek this knowledge in the places of mystery, through the pages of history, and in the lore of all people. As the Ancients understood, so, one day, shall we. # The Arcanum believes that only through scholarship and learning can one separate fact from fiction, and can mere superstition be shorn from supernatural truth. Myths and folklore speak of higher truths, and it is through diligent study and investigation that these higher truths may be revealed. # The Arcanum exists to learn, not to manipulate. We are objective observers, and not judges. The Arcanum does not evaluate the "morality" of the supernatural simply in light of the fact of its existence, nor does it take any action against the supernatural based upon any predetermined system of ethics. # What the Arcanum studies and learns, it does so for its own benefit. The resources of the Arcanum are not to be shared with anyone outside the Arcanum, nor shall the precious knowledge earned by our studies be spread without the consent of the Executive Committee. When it is time, we shall teach others; for now, it is our duty to safeguard this knowledge, to protect it from a humanity that is not yet ready to receive it. Ranks * Associate: This category includes junior scholars, researchers or investigators who wish to work with the Arcanum, but not be fully bound by its dictates. Associate members do not receive the privileges accorded to full members, including access to many of the Arcanum's resources, holding offices, etc. * Neophyte: Neophytes are those who have decided to embark upon the Journey and become full members of the Arcanum; many of them began as Associates. Nephytes are viewed as those who seek enlightenment, and not just research; as such, they are always assigned a mentor, a senior member of the Arcanum who guides them along their path. They are allowed access to Arcanum literature and resources, but only at the discretion of the Elder Brother. Neophytes are often treated as 'children' by other members of the Arcanum -- they are to be seen, not heard. * Journeyman: Those who successfully complete the period as Neophyte, which is concluded by examination and ritual, go on to the next level of Journeyman (or Journeywoman, as female members have begun to call themselves) and are considered full members. They are granted all the rights and privileges thereunto. Journeymen often address each other as Brother or Sister; whether this developed from the fraternal model of the Hermetic Order of the Rising Day (the occult fraternity from which many of the Arcanum's founders hailed), or more ecclesial models, is not known, but the earliest members of the Arcanum are seen in their correspondence to use "Brother" as a standard vocative. * Elder Brother: This is an honorific title, one granted to members who have shown themselves to be of good counsel and temperament, and have often been called upon for advice on any number of matters. Most Neophytes' Mentors come from this Rank of distinguished members. Women were inducted into the Arcanum as early as 1893; after an initial period of treatment as less-capable members, they soon achieved equal consideration from members. Many women have been granted the title and responsibilities of Elder Sister. Colleges of the Arcanum Cryptozoology: The study of non-standard forms of life. Often members will investigate such rare creatures, called “Cryptids” as 'Bigfoot', 'Mothman' and the 'Loch Ness Monster'. This is one of the more public colleges and members who follow it often come from the fields of Biology, Zoology, Anthropology, and Natural Sciences. Fae Lore: The study of faeries and all those associated with such legends. Originally a form of Cryptozoology it was later created as its own college to include such creatures that do not possess material physiology such as 'Will-o-the-wisp' and the like. This is one of the more esoteric colleges as finding 'proof' of their studies is often very difficult. However, those who follow this college come from the fields of Literature, Folklore, Cultural Anthropology and History. Hermetic Sciences: The study of metaphysics such as alchemy, astrology, numerology, geomancy, divine geometry and other topics. Most Hermetic Scientists tackle questions of the modern age with a near-mythic perspective. This college has some of the most extensive records available as much of the work of hermetic scholars still survive from as far back as ancient Egypt and Greece. Those who follow this college come from the fields of Chemistry, Engineering, Anthropology, History, and Physics. | Mytho-Archaeology: The study of non-standard cultures through the lens of archeology. Many Mytho-archaeologists research topics ranging from Atlantis, Lemuria, and Shangrilah. Their interests often lead them to investigating cultural relics that defy conventional archaeological wisdom. This is one of the more popular colleges since the rise of popular fictions such as the Stargate franchise. Members of this college are typically found in the fields of Archeology, History, Linguistics and Geology. Parapsychology: The study of extra-sensory perception (ESP). Many of those who study parapsychology will delve into Clairvoyance, Clairaudience, Astral Projection, Psychometry, Telepathy and Telekinesis. This is a widely visible college as it attracts a considerable amount of media attention. Members of this college are typically found in the fields of Psychology, Archeology and Medicine. Shamanic Studies: The study of early magical / religious systems that predate the written word. Shamanic studies focus on understanding the elemental forces of wind and rain, storm and sea, stone and root as well as natural, totemic spirits. This is one of the smaller colleges of study within the Society as much of its activity predates the written word. However, those members who follow the college are found from the fields of Cultural Anthropology, History, Folklore and Medicine. | Thaumatology: The study of magical systems that include but are not limited to witchcraft, voodoo, and hekau. Thaumatologists do not study the 'religion' of magic but rather the systemic application of magic in the form of charms, hexes and various other spells. This is also a popular college within the Society due to the proliferation of magic within popular culture. Members who follow this college are commonly found within the fields of Cultural Anthropology, Folklore, History, Literature and Religious Studies. Thanatology: The study of death, the afterlife, the step in between and beyond. Thanatologists research the haunting of buildings, the various types of manifested spiritual forces of those who have lived and those who were never born. This college was originally a small area of focus within the Arcanum's research but this changed with the rise of such television franchises as the 'Ghost Hunters'. Thought to be one of the most 'scientific' of the colleges, members are found coming from almost any field. Theology: The study of the divine. Just as Thaumatology studies the systemic application of hexes and curses, Theology studies the effect of prayer. Theologists study the presence of divine will and authority as well as the mitigation of celestial and abyssal effects upon our world. Members of this college are often found coming from the fields Cultural Anthropology, History, Literature, Folklore and Religious Studies. Category:Organization Category:Society Category:Boston